bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mia McKibben
Mia McKibben is a minor character in ''BoJack Horseman''. Her first appearance was in ''Let's Find Out'', in [[Season 2|'Season 2']]. Physical Appearance Mia is a mouse with light grey fur with darker fur on her ears and lighter fur on her snout and front of her body. The inside of her ears and her nose are pink, she has black whiskers, and she wears black mascara and grey eyeliner. According to the model sheets, she's 5 ft tall. She wears a light and dark blue leopard print jacket with white cuffs over a white top, along with black jeans, a necklace with a cheese-shaped pendant, a gold bracelet, and mint green heels with white and gold studded straps. Personality Mia is an assistant for J.D. Salinger, under an apprenticeship. She is cool-headed, competitive, and effective to make sure everything is going well behind the scenes of [[Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!|''Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!]] '' She collaborates very well with J.D., and heavily seems to need his approval of her work, but has a slight rivalry and clashes with Todd Chavez and the two of them have very snarky interactions. Background [[Season 2|'Season 2']] In ''Let's Find Out'''' BoJack is guest starring on the first episode of Mr. Peanutbutter's game show ''Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out! Backstage, J.D. Salinger tells Todd to stay out of hair and makeup, after catching him pestering his assistant Mia. Mia then shows Todd off by telling him she didn't become successful so that she could "deal with his nonsense." The show starts and BoJack is called up to the stage. Mr. Peanutbutter peppers him with questions. All of the questions are difficult or unfair—as a result, BoJack gets all of them wrong. Mia and Todd are seen in the hallway backstage. Todd tries to impress her with his "accomplishments," although Mia tells him getting the pen means that she's going places, and he is a loser. The commercial break ends, and Mr. Peanutbutter is about to talk to BoJack, when the power goes out. It turns out, that Todd had unplugged the main power supply, to plug in a George Forman grill. J.D. Salinger praises Mia, for saving the day and gives her the pen. Mr. Peanutbutter tells BoJack and the audience that he forgives him. Daniel is confused because BoJack kissed his wife and the only way to even the score is for Mr. Peanutbutter to kiss BoJack. Mr. Peanutbutter agrees and the two of them kiss. Mia goes to find Todd. Todd tells her that he really tried this time, but he guesses that he will never amount to anything. Mia says that maybe he just needs someone to believe in him. She gives him the pen. However, it seems as though Todd has tricked her, and then mocks her about it. It is especially irritating to her that it is Todd, the notorious slacker, has been the one to outsmart the hard-working Mia. [[Season 3|'Season 3']] Mia is seen in''' ''The'''' BoJack Horseman Show'', in a cameo from '''2007, where she is wearing a red STANFORD sweatshirt and bumps into Todd. Category:Minor characters Category:Mice Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Animals